iwatobi twerk club
by Jean Junior
Summary: what will happen when the iwatobi swim club becomES THE IWATOBI TWERK CLUB? click here to find a funny and adventerous story! xoxo this is my first story please dont hate! xD (btw theres slurs so beware)
1. Chapter 1

hakura didn t know how he twerk. When mokato sed he bring him to watepkar he dnit listen to anything else. He need water to liev ok. Ok so rite now he twerk in front of school. But noe alone no. mokato, negasia, rai and rin rin are also twerk. Kou also look at them and she has camera. wait. Camera wait no kou no no cameria pls.

_10 mni later_

Ok I beat her up no camera now. ok so we twerk and ppl in school look at us. Idk why but this turns me on a lil. Just a lil. Mokato say he need us to twerk maybe 1 hour more. I do it for the water park. Bby im comin for u.

I look at rin rin. He shake butt v good. Real good. Maybe I touch it. Mebbe. No. I go touch it. Ok I touched it. Rin rin freak out idk why. "sSSsssSSHHHHHhhh rin rin it ok I just want to touch ur but it ok." Rin rin look scare but he calm down. I touch butt more. I do thing with it and rin rin orgasm. Then I go back to my place and twerking. When I look back rin rin pass out. Maybe I do the do with him later. Mebbe.

Ok so hour pass and school is v impressed. They make us iwatobi twerk team now. I sad becuz no more swim club. "no!" I screm. "I need swim swim!" "celm dwon hakuraa! We swem ok on weekend and later in day ok!?" mokato, aka my bf, come over and say to celm me dwno. "ok" I sey.

End of chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

So we be iwatobi twerk team for like 2 week now (rin rin look very scare whole time. Mebbe it has to do with fat that he came tied up with mokato smiling behind him idk ask mokato he know everything). We very popular many girls come (and sum guysz).

Ok so gou say we have competition in like week. We have to do 3 thing to win competition and then we go to supa competition. Ok first one is we have to twerk on many thing. Like on chair and upside down on wall. Second thing is we must twerk very long. Like mebbe one hour idk ask mokato he know everything. Ok third one is that we must twerk very very hard that we fly. We must fly with our buttock in air.

Nugisa and rai are to be doing twerk on wall and chair and floor and other stuff. Mokato and rin rin to twerk for very long time. Rin rin look scare going with mokato but it ok mokato is very nice. And I be twerk in air. Idk if I can do it but I will try.

Ok so gou and that one teacher that looks that moe girl from k-on will coach us. They focus on me becuz mine is very hard. Gou is already a master on twerk in air so she teach me. K-on girl teach other boys.

Ok so half a week pass and I cannot twerk in air yet. But it ok we still have time. I will do it. I will twerk in the air, I will do it for Iwatobi Twerk Team!

End of chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

fToday Is competiton thingy. I must twerk in air or else mokato sey we go no swim swim. I must swim swim to live ok so I need to twerk in air. Anyway I think rai and negisa are going to do ok. Just ok though I think most time they just do the do. Maokto and rin rin are going to be perf thoug h because they actually practice.

The only thing that worry me is me. I don't know if I can twerk but I hope I can. Maybe if I don't think I do it. Maybe idk ask mokato he know everthing.

Ok so we go in van and teacher from k-on drive us to competitino. I very nervous. Rin rin is scared as usual. Negisa and rai are looking at each other. And theyre very close really close.i think hand is touching idk. "ok were here bitches! Get ur fat asses out and twerk u sluts!" k-on teacher shouts. We all get out of van.

I see big building. I must twerk here? I very nervous no more nervous now. No it ok im must do it for the swim siwm. We walk inside and sign up for thingy. There are not a lot of schools. Maybe because of twerk isnt very popular naymore or osmthing.

There are twetny shcools in total. Every school must do the 3 thing and then next school go. There are 10 winner and then we go to super competition. I hope we go to supre competetion. Oh and we go first. Oh. First. God diddly dangit.

First rai and negaisa go and they twerk on chair and wall very good. They get a 8. Btw 10 is highest 1 is lowest ye. Ok then mokato and rin rin go and they twerk very long. Really long. They twerk for like 1 hour maybe 2. They get 11 because that very imrpessive.

Now it my turn.

End chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

i go up to platfrom. It outside and lot of room so i twerk in air. I very scare but I need to do it so I can siwm. I put hand on ground and butt in air and many girl whistle idk why. Anyway mokato give me encourage look and I smile a lil.

Then I stat to twerk in air. Slowly as first but then I gain speed. I very fast now I only need a little more. I know I can do it for mokato I must do it for mokato. (did u notice I put maokto and not siwm this is character development.)

Then I start to feel wind aroound me and I notice I one inch off ground. NO I need more I need like 10 feet. I twerk even hardEr and faster and I go up inch by inch and I start to smile but then I lose my focus and then my face hit floor. Everyone gasp but it ok I get back up and I start to twerk again.

I go up in air faser this time and I no lose focus. I go up 1 feet. 5 feet. 8 feet. Just 2 more feet and then I win because everyone else did like 8 feet so. Anyway I twerk hrader and then im at 9 feet…10 feet! I fall down again but it ok because I did it!

Mokato come to me and hug me and say "congrats slut u did it!" and I smile and I ask him "can we siwm siwm now mokato?!" and he sey "ye bitch lets go" and mokato carry me bridal style and we go to pool and happily ever after.

No just kidding we need to go to supa competition now I cant wait.

End chap 4


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo like 10 school fail. We not one of them. So like 10 school go to supa competition. Im also very scare because the bitch school and slut school are pretty good. Like they did even better than me so I need to like train even more. But I think we did ok I mean this is our first twerk competiton.

Anyway the supa competiton is in like? Idk ask makoto he know every thing. anyWAY we train now. We must train now or else we fail I dont wannafail.

Ok so its the same like last competiton. There will be 'how long u twerk', 'how many things can u twerk on', 'how far up can u twerk', and then theres on more. Can u twerk. In PUBLIC. FOR ONE HOUR.

Its kinda embarrassing I wonder who will do that. Oh hey mokato is coming over hERe I can ask him…"mokato bae who gonna twerk in public?" "oh lol ur gonna do it ur the bitchiest out of all of us."

I kinda confused becuz I thought rin was the bitchiest but ok. "wait mokato no I cant do it…its embarssing u kno." "well then bitch if u aint gonna do it then no more swimm-" "OKAY MOKAT OILL DO IT ILL TWERK IN PUBLIC FOR U!" "good."

How am I even bfs with him god dang. Anyway it seems I have to train for that too. I mean I twerk in front of school before so it might not be so hard.

End chap 5


End file.
